Pipe Frame
The''' Pipe Frame''' is every character's standard (and only) kart in the first three Mario Kart games, Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, however, this kart also appears in Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as a retro kart, but is no longer a Standard Kart. In Mario Kart 7, it offers a good boost in acceleration and traction, but sacrifices speed and weight. In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, it offers good acceleration and handling, but bad weight and traction. Its speed gives no effect. Its stats are identical to the Wild Wiggler, Standard Bike, Flame Rider, Varmint, W 25 Silver Arrow, and City Tripper. History ''Mario Kart 7 The Pipe Frame appears in ''Mario Kart 7 as a retro kart. It has the Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit design. The Pipe Frame is one of the three kart parts to have a different color for each character. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Toad, and Wario retain the same colored karts from Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe The Pipe Frame returns in ''Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as a retro kart, reverted to the Super Mario Kart design featuring a tubular engine with one exhaust pipe, rather than a cubic engine with two exhaust pipes used in Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario once again retain their colored karts from Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit while Koopa Troopa retains his colored kart from Super Mario Kart. All of the CPU-controlled characters will occasionally use it along with the Standard Tires, but a few may use the Monster tires instead. Statistics ''Mario Kart 7'' |'Speed' | 0.25 |- |'Acceleration' | 0.25 |- |'Weight' | 0.25 |- |'Handling' |0 |- |'Off-Road' | 0.25 |} ''Mario Kart 8'' |'Speed' |0 |- |'Acceleration' | 0.25 |- |'Weight' | 0.25 |- |'Handling' | 0.5 |- |'Traction' | 0.5 |} Color Schemes ''Mario Kart 7'' ''Mario Kart 8'' Trivia! *In [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]], both the Toad Kart and the Toadette Kart look similar to this kart. *In ''Mario Kart 7, the Pipe Frame uses the design from Mario Kart 64 and ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'', while in Mario Kart 8 it has the original Super Mario Kart design. *There are no pipe frames in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii. *Originally used for Super Mario Kart, it is the standard and only kart for ''Super Mario Kart'', ''Mario Kart 64'', and ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit''. ''Mario Kart 7'', ''Mario Kart 8'', and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe have it only as a kart part. *Koopa Troopa's pipe frame is Yellow in ''Super Mario Kart'', ''Mario Kart 8'', and ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'', but it is Lime Green in ''Mario Kart 7'', similar to Yoshi's pipe frame in ''Mario Kart 64'', ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'', Mario Kart 8, and ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe''. de:Go-Kart Category:Karts Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 karts Category:Mario Kart 8 karts Category:Unlockable Karts Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle parts Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe karts Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Super Mario Kart karts Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Karts Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Karts Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit